Turnabout
is the 64 chapter of The World God Only Knows . Synopsis Keima was still struggling to find a way to prevent Nora from killing him, despite receiving a Weiss from Diana. He knew that just handing the weak Weiss to Nora wouldn't make her leave, as she knew too well that the Weiss didn't leave the host easily. Keima then planned to stage an event to fool Nora, when Elsie showed up from behind. Elsie then apologized for not finding a Weiss, but Keima disregarded it as he had already obtained one from Diana. He then asked Elsie to make the weakened Weiss look healthy. He and Elsie then, in private conversation, planned the event. Tenri watch the duo from the distance and wondered what they are talking about, she then stated she she didn't know anything since Diana won't tell her. But she smiled when she realized Keima is still the same, calm and collected regardless of the situation. Keima then suddenly asks her if the thing inside her wasn't a Weiss, which Tenri replied that she doesn't know what a Weiss is, but Diana--the one inside her is an important friend of her. Hearing this, Keima vowed to protect Diana, but to do that Keima and Tenri must become lovers. After that, Elsie, who is in the mast, tells Keima that she was ready to execute his plan, she then use her hagoromo to pull Keima and Tenri up when suddenly Nora showed up and that the chase is over. She then threatened Keima to hand over the Weiss to her. Keima then replied that he won't since there is no hatred between him and Tenri, further more he and Tenri love each other. After hearing that, Tenri became petrified and speechless, while Keima tried to remind her to follow the plan for Diana's sake. Tenri, out of embarrassment, refused. Nora then stated that she didn't believe Keima is the one who extract successfully 9 spirits, she then commented how dull Keima is to use love to fill the gap of a heart, and stating that love is the darkest emotion. Keima then pegged back by telling her that she only knows love at a low level, which make Nora angry. Nora then said that Tenri despises Keima and because of that she created a gap in her heart. Suddenly, Tenri confessed out loud that she does not hate Keima but in contrast, she always liked him. With that new development, Keima immediately hugged Tenri and kissed her. Elsie then released the Weiss, much to Nora's shock, since she didn't believe Keima's love could do the job, but she immediately chased it. After the kissing scene, Keima apologized to Tenri. But, Tenri, still in a state of shock, fainted immediately. Diana then took over Tenri's body and thanked Keima for what he did. Keima then asked Diana if Tenri was still unconscious, which Diana confirmed, stating that Tenri was still recovering from the shock of the kiss. Keima, feeling guilty, wanted to apologize to Tenri. However, Diana told him there is no need as Tenri fainted from extreme happiness. Keima then asked her where she will go since he wanted to hear more about the story about the sealing old Hell, to which she replied that will tell him in the near future. The next day, Tenri suddenly showed up in front of Keima's house to greet him and his family. It appears, much to Keima's surprise, that Tenri would once again live near Keima's house. In the last panel, Nora was dissatisfied with the Weiss that she caught since she thought it would be larger. References Category:Summary Category:Chapters